


I Call Shotgun

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Off-Season, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets a new car while Steve is visiting him from Colorado, and of course the first thing that needs to be done is a thorough inspection of the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by one of Steven's tweets during the 2012 off-season, where he thanked the Jaguar dealership for hooking him up with a new Fisker.

Steve snaps awake to an empty bed and the shrill chirp of his phone indicating an incoming text. He lets out a low, disgruntled groan and turns onto his side in the bed, only to soon discover that it might have been the worst idea possible, because he's now staring straight at the morning sun streaming in through the window.

 Another guttural sound escapes him, as if he somehow thinks that he can vanquish the sun simply by moaning about it loud enough. He was just about to let his heavy eyelids slide closed again when the phone sounded off with another chirp, effectively banishing that idea.

 He reached across the empty side of the bed that was usually occupied by Steven...where was he anyways?...and made a few groggy attempts to snatch his cell phone from the bedside table. When he finally had a grip on the phone, he debated whether he should check the messages, or throw the phone to the floor instead. He settled on reading over the two new messages, protesting loudly the entire time.

  **Come outside.**

  **Dude, what are you doing in there? Stop jerking it and come outside.**

 Steve rolls his eyes at the texts that are right in line with Steven's usual lame brand of humor. In a huff, he throws the covers off his naked body and trudges to the dresser to dig for some shorts. A string of disjointed sentences peppered with profanity leave Steve in a low mumble as he makes his way towards the front door. Damn this early hour, damn the fact that he had woken up alone, and damn Steven. Whatever he had waiting outside was no doubt lame, anyways. 

 As Steve stepped through the front door and into the early morning breeze, he thought for sure he must still be dreaming. When he had went to bed last night, Steven's black Mercedes was still parked in the driveway, but now...well, it seemed to have been replaced with a brand new sports car. Steve was so awestruck that he almost missed the sight of Steven leaning against the passenger's side door and smiling as if he'd just won top prize in the science fair. 

 Steve narrows his eyes against the sun, and lets his foul mood permeate his voice. "You do know that we're probably going to be unemployed in a few days, right?"

 Steven meets his comment with an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eyes. It's probably a good thing Steve had remained on the front door step, or Steven probably would have given him a light shove for good measure.  "You're such a buzzkill."

 "Well, at least now I know where you were all morning." Steve momentarily regrets his decision to venture outside wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts as he feels the morning sun beat down on his bare shoulders and the rough gravel driveway under his feet. He walks towards the car, and starts making slow circles around it, taking in the shiny black paint and examining every detail of it's exterior. He stops next to where Steven was still leaning against the car, and still beaming with pride.

 "I went to the Jaguar dealership."

 Steve eyes the car once more. "But this isn't a Jag...."

 Steven starts to fish through his pockets, and circles around until he's standing by the driver's side. He finally finds what he was looking for, and pulls the keys from his pocket, holding them up for Steve to see. "Nope, it's a Fisker. Wanna take a look inside?"

 Steven pushes a button on the remote key fob, and his smile grows as the locks click open. He wastes no time in climbing into the driver's seats, and Steve follows suit, sliding into the passenger's seat and thinking about how Steven really was like a kid on Christmas.

 "Leather seats. Nice," Steve mumbles as he shoots his gaze around the inside of the car, noticing what seemed like an inordinate amount of buttons on the dash. The leather seats really were nice, they were the color of melted butter and about as soft. Steve twists around to look into the back seat. "Doesn't seem like a lot of room back there."

 Steven turns toward him with a sly grin creeping towards the corners of his mouth. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

 Steve just shrugs and starts to crawl towards the back. He was right, there wasn't much room back there, and that fact was made even worse by the large center console that was wedged in between the two back seats. He was just starting to settle into the rear passenger's seat when Steven moves to fit his tall frame into the other seat, looks of discomfort flashing across his face.

 "Ok, maybe it is kinda cramped..."

 They both let out a laugh that echoes through the small car, and Steve twists to face Steven, resting his back against the side window. A few moments of silence pass before Steve reaches up and loops his fingers around the soft leather handle that was attached to the car above the back window.  "I've always wondered what these were for."

 "What? You don't know?" Steven says with a look of sarcastic amusement playing across his face and echoing in his voice.

 Steve mirrors his expression, and lets a tone more on par with annoyance show in his voice.  "What? And you do?"

 Steven takes that as his cue, and he pulls his legs up underneath him, positioning himself into a kneeling stance on the seat. It isn't very easy, but he rights himself until his hair is brushing against the ceiling of the car, and he starts to undo his belt. The fabric belt runs through his fingers as it slides free from the loops on his pants, and he holds it up for Steve to see. "Of course I know. Now put your other hand up there, too."

 Steve eyes Steven suspiciously, watching him as he runs the thin belt through his fingers with a smile, but the smile turned to a look of annoyance when Steve didn't immediately do as he was told. His pulse quickens when Steven reaches out and grabs at his wrist, gently pulling it above his head until it's resting against the leather handle, same as the other one. Steve's eyes dart from Steven to the belt he was holding, and back again. He couldn't help but noticed the fire that flashed in Steven's eyes as he brought the belt up, looped it around his wrist, then through the handle, and tightened it until it was digging into Steve's skin.

 Steve let out a muffled sound of false protest, wriggling a little in his seat and effectively tightening the belt around his wrist with his movements. He may have been acting like he didn't like it, he may have even winced a little, but they both knew good and well that this was exactly the kind of thing Steve Downie liked. Steven leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Steve's hips on the passenger seat. It briefly crossed Steven's mind how uncomfortable he was with his knees firmly planted on one back seat, hands crushing down on the other, and the center console digging into his stomach. He pushes that thought aside, though, and starts to plant a trail of kisses across the sensitive skin of Steve's bare stomach.

 The kisses trail up Steve's body, until Steven his nipping at his lower lip, eliciting a low moan. It isn't long before Steve is relishing in the sensation of Steven's lips brushing over his collarbone, then flitting over to his shoulder. Another moan escapes him as he closes his eyes and rests his head against the window behind him. His eyes fly open when he feels Steven's teeth biting at the skin on the inside of his wrists, and a heat spreads through him as the sensations over take him. Just when he was sure that Steven's teeth skating over his skin was going to be the end of him, Steve's eyes are filled with the sight of Steven pulling away, resting back on his heels and smiling.

 Without a word, Steven dips his fingers below the waistband of Steve's shorts, and tugs to slide them past his hips. Steve doesn't even have a chance to whimper over the loss of Steven's mouth on him before Steven is back on all fours again, hands on either side of his hips. Steven lowers his head until he's licking at the inside of Steve's thigh, and he desperately wants to rake his fingers through Steven's blond locks as his tongue darts against his skin. He impatiently pulls at the belt that was holding his wrists captive, and bucks his hips when Steven mumbles against his skin.

 "Oh, we both know you like it."

 Steve's world spins out of control as he feels Steven's tongue paint a languid line up his rigid flesh, and he envelops him in the wet heat of his mouth. He feels the lazy circles Steven's tongue is drawing over his skin, and he moans with each movement. He grinds his hips upwards, forcing himself deeper until he's coming undone, and he can't do anything except slam his eyes shut and ride the waves of ecstasy.

 Steve was just starting to break out of his haze when he feels Steven's lips gently pressed to his, and Steven's fingers floating over his wrist as he loosens the belt. Steve lets his arms fall heavily to his sides, and his eyes slowly slide open. The next sight he sees is the bottom of Steven's shoes as he climbs back into the front seat.

 "Wanna take it for a spin, Downs?"

 "Yeah, I'm driving!" Steve yells towards the front. He starts to move, only to be stopped by Steven reaching back and placing a hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards until he plops back down into the seat.

 "Like hell you are!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Story for the New Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716342) by [blueabsinthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe)




End file.
